


一桩事先声扬的绑架案

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HarryStyles被FionnWhitehead绑架了，以一种可笑而滑稽的方式处于胡搅蛮缠和毫无目的的目的





	一桩事先声扬的绑架案

Harry做了一个梦，梦见一个下垂眼的男孩依靠在一辆非常美式的老爷车边上抽烟，他非常瘦以至于看上去比实际身高矮一些，Harry不知道他为什么莫名其妙被困在这里，他所热爱的ins账号“过好每一天”上并没有这样的梦境暗示——热到扭曲的空气流动在色彩饱和度极高的停车场，周围生长的树木甜美如派对气球，他绝对在美国，甚至是他妈的西海岸。

 

这位年轻且上肢饱满而极具爆发力的歌星还是十分友好地伸出了手，虽然是在梦境里虽然梦境里他完全可以放任自流，但他的放任自流仍然会选择保持亲和友善，这就是Harry去他妈的Styles。那个过量使用发胶的男孩偏了偏头，几缕卷翘的额发垂到他的绿眼睛前，他仍旧用那双眼尾下垂的眼睛一动不动盯着Harry，看起来像两颗正在阴沉融化的冰葡萄。“这很奇怪，跟陌生人握手很奇怪。”

 

男孩开口说话了，他的语气十分平静甚至称得上傲慢，携带着英语被美式“汉堡”和美式“电梯”毁坏的卷舌音，Harry知道人在十七八岁的时候很难把鼻孔低下来看人也很难从纠缠的衣物堆里分离一副乳罩和一条牛仔裤，但是他很不愉快，他的胸口已经开始排出大量的热汗，他盯着男孩形状优美且直线高耸的山根，他以为这会是个脾气和教养如同他的外貌一样精致秀丽的男孩，甚至不是个美国人。

但这是个本质来说这就是个本来就应该由他掌握的梦境。为什么他反而会在梦境里沦落到束手无策且被动的地步，Harry简直想冲着这个高中生怪叫，类似于我捏爆你的脖子就像捏爆一个西红柿一样简单，但他是Harry Styles他永远不会怪叫出口，他会皱一下眉然后发出一声短暂的惊叹声表示不满。

 

“所以你最讨厌什么呢？就是最讨厌被怎样虐待呢？”

 

美国西海岸男孩的纤细又白皙的嗓子里突然冒出来，一种低迷而沉郁的声音，口音也完全不一样，那是一种Harry更为熟悉的，更为漂亮又装腔作势，更为伦敦。

 

然后他感到一阵响亮的节奏轻快的拍打声，他的脸颊被一只温度偏低的手持续拍打着，因为迅速而并不能带来太多的痛感，但是完全足够把他从这个傲慢又无厘头的梦境里唤醒。先是光的刺激让他不能完全睁开眼，然后就是从里往外扩张的头痛，仿佛有两股力量在他的脑壳内外博弈，他的鼻腔感到一阵被挤压的窒息感，接踵而来的是生理性的呕吐欲。

 

他确信在沉睡之前胃袋空空如也，强烈的酸苦味冲上他的喉管，他忍不住咳嗽了很多声才抑制住把胆囊绞干的冲动。而他可怜的角膜总算能适应光线的刺激勉勉强强投影下一张凑的极近的脸。和在梦境里完全不同的脸，但他们同样年轻而五官精美。Harry能确信这才是那个低沉声音的真正主人——一个留着小细卷杂毛刘海，两边鬓发却被剃的平整光洁，有一双眼距较宽而形状狭长的棕绿色眼睛的年轻男人。

 

“你还好吗？”年轻男人起身退开把他们之间的距离拉开，他的语气有些迟疑，甚至带上了几分极具迷惑性的关怀，Harry几乎要怀疑他是否真正听到了虐待这两个字，他的大脑开始缓慢地如同观光摩天轮一样运转起来，暂时仍然不能闪现出几个具象的问题。但他似乎并不是很排斥这张棱角分明且神色淡漠的脸。

 

人类都是视觉动物，没有人能拒绝一块被北极考察队按七十二面体棱边切割的极点深冰，如果他还像刚刚涉足人间一样时不时吐出些迷惑好奇的寒气就更加迷人了。Harry这个时候发现他不能动，他正坐在一张有柔软坐垫的靠背椅上，而他的脖子里显然绑着一根极粗而坚韧的绳子，这根像在民用游艇上才会出现的亚麻色粗绳，顺延而下，经过他的胸口、腰腹甚至裆部，把他和这张沉重的椅子固定在一起。

 

Harry试着低头看自己到底被怎么绑着，他的喉部明显感到了粗粝而绝对的压迫，这毫无商量的余地。他的手腕到手掌都被紧紧地捆住，几乎是没有裸露的皮肤和松动的可能。双脚是悬空的，脚腕和一部分的小腿都被捆在椅脚上，HarryStyles动了动脚板，他确定自己正在被变态且专业地绑架着。

 

比如说这张柔软的椅子实际上非常重，他甚至找不到着力点可以把椅子挪动一分，他的手臂和小腿都没开始静脉曲张，而那根绳子勒住了他的裆部他的男性骄傲和他一起岌岌可危，在他来回扭动的过程里，穿过他胸口的麻绳隔着T恤的布料一次次摩擦过他的乳尖，着让他从脊椎底部爬起一阵不合时宜的酥麻甚至肉眼可见的激凸着。

 

他抽空关怀着自己每一个因为无法动弹而渐渐麻痹的部位，顺便在脑海里细细地搜罗过关于这个年轻面孔的印象，这张称得上是俊俏的年轻面孔，就算是放在他的交友圈里也称得上是独具风味。他确信自己不可能有一个这样可笑到突兀的仇敌。

 

接着他的头被年轻男人轻柔地托住了，他被规规矩矩地按回椅背上靠着，男人甚至把手指移到他侧颈跳动的动脉上。“我被你绑架了，你还在问我好不好？”Harry觉得最可笑的事情发生在了自己身上，他像一只过分听话的智能羔羊，在秋冬长出肥膘以后一到春天就乖乖爬上屠宰场的砧板，HarryStyles在他目前为止二十四岁的短暂人生里从未有过如此自认为愚蠢透顶的时刻。

 

事实上他看见了那个年轻男人薄削如同两片叶子一样嘴唇蠕动了一下，他故意拔高了声音想要抢占一个先机，毕竟他什么都做不了好歹先抢个高点，他希望这么做有些震慑力，然后又想到那些消防队发放的安全手册上写的“不要激怒绑匪”，他马上心虚起来，甚至开始自我怀疑，毕竟我是那个HarryStyles，好歹我是那个HarryStyles。

 

“抱歉。不过你可以适应一下。”那个年轻的男人直起身，挠了挠后脑勺，他咧开嘴露出了一口英国特产烂牙，然后像遇到什么棘手的事一样挠了挠后脑勺。Harry注意到他十分瘦削，甚至有些驼背，不过这不影响他的雀斑他的长眼睛他的薄嘴唇继续散发时髦的魅力，他有一双修长宽大，手心干燥且温度偏低的手，并且没有拿着任何令人不安的武器。

 

他看起来谨慎且聪明，抿起嘴的时候散发出一种极具防御性的危险，他是个不好惹的年轻男人。在他说话的时候这种含蓄的语调又体现出来他极佳的涵养和礼貌，他温柔又平和地仿佛只是解答如何去附近的地铁站，“哦你还没说你讨厌被怎样虐待。”

 

这个房间的陈设说的上是现代而不菲的，虽然空间不大但是房顶高采光极佳，墙面上装饰了一幅自由引导人民的绘画，除此之外还有排放整齐的工作台和丰满的书架，没有正在工作的电器，黑白色调十分和谐甚至干净得不合常理——对于一场绑架案来说。在Harry的视野里看不见床，而他正背对着正大光明敞开的窗户。

 

HarryStyles开始怀疑是不是他从这张椅子上努力摔下去完成一个“kick”就可以从第去他妈的几层梦境里醒过来。这简直比刚刚那个装逼瘦鸡美国法裔还要诡异荒谬，他甚至想不出在他做一个又一个可笑的垃圾梦之前在干什么，记忆好像出现了一条无法跨过的鸿沟，他站在裂痕的一边惊慌张望着空空如也的另一边，却只能想起他在坠入梦境之前的最后一件事是甜美又平静地睡去。

 

他努力分辨着这个房间可以靠势利眼看透的一些细节，比如一套音效极佳且价值不菲的音响，比如一套4k投影设备，比如这个男人身上Dior春夏的走秀款黑西装，比如他SLP的小牛皮方头皮鞋。他看见了书架上的一些黑胶，打头的是一个新锐冰岛作曲家的限定先行。

 

Harry在惊慌的时候就会大量出汗，他希望他这个白痴习惯能够在经历这种事以后稍微改一下，他用那双仍旧肿胀酸涩的眼睛盯住面前的男人，“你不是为了钱？你想要什么？”他如果选择了灰色的T恤就会很傻地在胸口洇开一片深色的汗印，腋下也是，在这种每一个汗腺突然欢呼雀跃地排泄液体的紧张时刻。还好他身上仍旧残余着令他自己十分愉悦的玫瑰香气。

 

“不想要什么，因为感觉你看起来愚蠢的过于明目张胆了，所以把你绑架来试试。”年轻的男人没有露出不耐烦的神情，他仍旧保持着半垂着眼皮的神色，外带一点上扬的似笑非笑的嘴角。这样奇怪而诡异的神态在一个绑架犯身上发生的概率几乎等于零，Harry觉得他的意思应该是进阶版的中学霸凌，我看你不爽所以想要给你点颜色看看。

 

Harry确信在他刚刚的挣扎下他身上应该已经出现了一些颜色。所以到底应该怎么和这位高级的色情sm捆绑狂魔解释下这是犯罪，不是游戏，恰巧他有一个可以把任何绑架犯扔进监狱永不见天日的律师团队。Harry感到他胸口的绳子正在因为他加速搏动的心脏而有些让人不安地一收一缩，“你应该认识我吧？我是HarryStyles，不管你出于什么目的，如果你能放了我我一定不会报警也不会告诉别人发生了什么我会装作什么都没发生。”

 

年轻男人暂时没有拿出武器和具有威胁性的利器这让Harry稍稍宽心，起码他还有一些总够用来讨价还价的余地，他的生命在自己的血管里战战兢兢流淌着，不用担心马上被什么带着漂亮凹槽的刀具捅穿心脏只因为“想让血漂亮的流出来”这太像从sm捆绑狂嘴里说出的话了。

 

“我叫Fionn，是个演员。”年轻男人没有坐下，他弯下腰凑近观察着Harry的脸、头发或者任人宰割的身上随便哪里，在用眼神舔舐过Harry凸起的因为出汗而微微泛红的颧骨时，他发出了一阵讨人喜欢的轻笑，Harry确实长了一张比例完美而骨相轻盈的脸，他观察这张压抑着惊慌愤怒而显得格外生动的脸蛋时，催生出一股打碎万千少女幻梦一场的隐秘快感。

 

他走近这副被绳索束缚的肉体时就像走进了一簇荒漠里孤烟一束的篝火，五官和凌乱的毛发达成一种原始而古朴的性张力，束缚和压迫反而将欲望愈演愈烈地昭彰，藏在他皮肤之下温暖又磅礴的肌肉野蛮地完成了性唤醒。他看着那双翠绿而蓄积着水雾的眼珠子从下而上地裹挟着无措的愤怒注视着他，那双被仔细打理过的眉毛煞风景地皱在一起，而他发红的鼻尖和眼眶还有因为汗液而显得格外光滑的额头，让他楚楚可怜的恐惧和脆弱几乎裸露。

 

这个自称是Fionn的青年演员盯着Harry，盯着他下意识的在焦虑时伸出舌尖快速地把嘴唇舔湿然后吞咽下多余的口水，他看着那段勒住Harry脖子的粗绳在他喉结上下滚动的时刻微小而短促的凸起然后平息下去。在这些细节里他好像得到了一个答案，仿佛这个花里胡哨的偶像身上仍有可取之处。他确实一举一动带有一种不加修饰的天然美感，但又恰到好处地像是具有一种精心计算过的虚假感。

“你好像不应该告诉我你的名字？不过无所谓，Fionn，告诉我你的条件。”事实上Harry觉得目前为止他的紧张焦虑害怕正在十分诡异的退散，应该说是这个Fionn没有表现出他的危险性以至于让他心存侥幸？而他们对峙的时间仍旧给Harry带来了大量的精神消耗，他甚至想干脆放松下来，反正他也是和Fionn拖下时间，他身边每时每刻都存在的有形无形的一大群人估计已经在找他了，现代文明无孔不入，感谢电子革命。

 

他甚至想到了如果他被绑架的事情走漏了风声太阳报会怎么绘声绘色的夸大现实，编出一个他根本不可能存在的仇家，然后捏造些含沙射影的蛛丝马迹最后再把愚蠢的名人再次犯蠢作为节语。他到现在仍未想起自己到底是怎么被绑架的，如果他知道他也不可能被绑架不是吗。他甚至没有感到身体出现任何物理性的疼痛，按照他的头痛推测，应该是提前被人下了药。他的眼前又浮现出BenWinston痛心疾首的脸，“Harry，跟你说了一千零一夜不要吃喝别人递过来的东西。”好吧，我下次会乖乖听话。

 

“事实上是我一个朋友给你下药的，我们就是想看看能把你绑架多久，不用担心我不会真的伤害你，事实上我对你没什么兴趣，不过是从’名人的愚蠢时刻上’看到了你，然后碰巧遇到了你。”Fionn慢条斯理的解释着，他足够的诚恳，眼神真挚地仿佛这些事情的源头对于Harry来说并不是无用的，事实上他只是说了一通屁话。

 

HarryStyles第一次觉得自己身上最多余的部分就是耳朵，它们就像两个摆设一样只进不出地吸收着狗屁不通的青少年逻辑，他提醒自己不能表现出极不耐烦的疯狂姿态，但他现在就只是想大声地骂眼前这个可以面不改色说出一堆屁话的无耻无赖，操他妈的这年头疯子怎么疯子这么多。

 

“怎么样，他有说他的性癖和想被虐待的方式嘛？”这个时候房门被从外开锁打开，一颗棕色的毛茸茸的脑袋探进来，还有熟悉的极其快速的美式卷舌音，他看见那双下垂眼从浓密的眉毛底下露出来，他仍旧穿着Harry梦境里那件棕色的粗格呢格子西装，瘦得只靠肩膀上的一把细骨头把衣服撑起来。他甚至有心情懒洋洋地打招呼，甚至露出一个熟稔的抿着嘴唇的微笑，“你好——”

“我没有问，我在试图和他解释我们为什么把他绑架到这里。”在那个美国男孩走进来的时候Fionn总算露出了一些更为真实的神色，他的语气变得不那么程序化和客套。Harry冷冷地盯着他们，事实上他在寻找房间里任何能够把这两个男人击倒的物件，其实这把椅子应该很称手，只要他被松绑。

 

“为什么你不直接告诉他？”那个下垂眼的男孩背着手凑到Harry的身边，他的眼神过于直白，上下逡巡的时候让Harry感到一种无形的挑逗，“我叫Timmy，是个黑客。”他吸了一口气，Harry发现他有一张小巧且颜色颇深的嘴，“有人让我们把你绑架过来的，他们想让你吃点苦头，不过会有人来把你带走的，我们签了合同。”

 

所以他还是惹到了什么变态，在那一瞬间Harry的脑海里闪过很多张狰狞而模糊的面孔，在长久的暴露在聚光灯下的年岁里，他对恶意产生一种敏锐的痛觉，同时具备了自我欺骗的麻痹性，从十六岁长到二十四岁，他在接受有多少人爱你就有多少人恨你的现实。他见缝插针分析了下又是什么狗屁合同，甚至忘记他应该把重点放在吃苦头上。

 

“所以你们知道这仍旧是犯法吧？非法监禁什么的？”Harry拔高了音量尽量让自己看起来凶狠愤怒，实际上他也很愤怒。Fionn好像回答过这个问题几千次一样，他歪了歪头，“我们签了合同，当然是雇主承担法律责任。事实上我们会给你很大的自由，比如让你选择一下被虐待的方式。”

 

Harry几乎要把他那双碧绿又透亮的眼珠子从眼眶里瞪出来，为什么他要坐在这里和气定神闲的两个人，像农业市场的大妈一样对着自己的肉体讨价还价，他几乎要开始期盼下一刻自己会变成甲虫爬进永远进不去城堡。Fionn看了他几眼，又移开了视线不再和他对视，在这一瞬间Harry意识到Fionn应该比他想象的更为年轻。

 

一双手带着力道拍打在Harry的大腿上，然后Timmy爆发出一阵大笑，他的肺活量不怎么样，笑起来声音也飘忽不定的。“开玩笑的，虐待你的方式还是我们决定的。不过你确实会有很大的自由啦，不用担心，你在这里很安全。你晚饭想吃什么？”

 

一种矛盾又复杂的困惑击中了Harry，他陷入了他从未经历过的荒谬绝伦里，更可耻可笑的是绑架他的绑匪正在告诉他他很安全还问他晚饭想吃什么，这算什么米其林三星绑架案吗？是不是下一个项目就是在他身上撒满松露？Harry揪着眉头露出一抹苦笑，他又到了除了静观其变外束手无策的境地，“牛油果塔克加金枪鱼丝？”

 

某种意义上他产生了一种奇异的信任感，这两个俊俏的年轻人虽然长了张不可信的脸但是一举一动却诡异地令人舒服地值得信任，就好像他，从现在起是属于这两个年轻人的一部分。要么就是匪徒的演技实在是炉火纯青的高，要么就是人的感官实在是荒诞不经。

 

Timmy拉开了他们的距离，他又恢复到了那副懒洋洋的神情，仿佛一只饱餮后的猫，“夏威夷披萨，老哥。”Fionn一直把手插在裤子口袋里，不知道从什么时候起他就变得有些不自在，Timmy有的时候会有些令人讨厌的过于敏锐，“不过你不能相信Fionn，他只是想和你调情。”Timmy离开去房间外准备点一些披萨，他走起路也像脚底长了肉垫一样没有声音。

 

这很有趣，这两个绑架犯竟然还会互相拆台，甚至还大摇大摆定个披萨。Harry想现在谈论什么随遇而安似乎是他高估了自己，他只是暂时还被好好地摆在原地而已，说不定什么夏威夷披萨将会是他最后的晚餐，调情也许是一种暗语它的深层意思可能是肢解。他只是想把你肢解听起来更像是绑架犯会做的事。

 

他只是想把你肢解。Harry仍旧以一种任人宰割的姿态坐在那张凳子上，他不得不张开着腿忍受Fionn重新放在他身上的视线，像是有光滑的金属切面贴在皮肤上缓缓移动，伴随冷涩而腻滑的触感，那股从那双睫毛浓密又纤长的眼睛里投出的目光，让他产生一种自己正在被一点点渗透的错觉，就像他的毛孔突然变成了双向的，陌生的液体攀爬吸附在他的皮肤表面，涌入他，侵犯他。这确实相当于肢解了。

 

“对不起，我骗了你。事实就是Timmy说的那样。”Fionn的声音响起的时候伴随着很重的鼻音，听起来伴随机械感的诚恳，他又走近过来，甚至伸出手抚摸着Harry的脸颊，Harry下意识地偏头躲，他仍旧警觉而怀疑，他的面部神经因为长时间的紧绷而僵硬，以至于当他想要皱眉时会显得更加迟疑。

他想在他躲避的一瞬间，他看见了Fionn脸上露出了一些更为柔和松软的微小善意，这个年轻的男孩眨了下眼睛，他的嘴角那一处浅显的凹陷松弛下来，他鼻头的雀斑都舒张开来，他在认真地长久地注视自己，他会因为自己的躲避而轻微地挑一下眉毛，然后像机关盒子一样快速地收起所有的表情，把惬意欢愉严丝合缝关进坚硬的透明的外壳里。

 

这一切发生地过于快速且寂静，让Harry的好奇心在一瞬间被吊起，他意识到眼前的人也许仍旧良心未泯，也许只是误入歧途的男孩，这一瞬间Harry几乎唤醒了自己原始的使命感，也许他能够与这个男孩发生更多的接触交集从而说服他唤醒他想要掩饰的本真的良善。“哪个事实？你只想和我调情吗？”Harry掩饰了一下他的尴尬，但好像又把话题推向了更为尴尬的地步。

 

而实际上Fionn忙于给他的四肢上戴上了两个仿佛运动手环一般的银色钢圈，他开始上下忙活准备给Harry松绑，Harry已经出现了部分肌群麻痹和动脉曲张的症状，他本来设想的一被松绑就把Fionn放倒在地实现的可能性也不太大。Fionn刚刚解开他脖子上粗绳，他手上熟练的动作因为Harry的话顿了顿，他半蹲在地抬起眼来看着Harry，仍旧严丝合缝，这让Harry的脸颊几乎迅速地烧起来，看起来他变成了第一个和绑架犯调情的人。

 

Fionn没有做出回应，他的沉默像山谷吃掉了回声。Harry其实只被绑了半个小时，但是他的上肢肌肉仍旧无法苏醒，他只能一点点尝试着挪动手臂，关节交错着发出些脆响，仿佛突然获得生命的木偶。当他的脚底终于着地的时候却又因为小腿筋肉的痉挛再度跪倒在地板上，这个时候Fionn不知道做了什么手脚，被戴在他手腕上的银环突然合并起来，他的手又被紧紧锁在一起，这让刚刚获得一秒自由的HarryStyles非常不满，他忍不住发出了一声愤怒的叫喊。

 

“强磁力，”Fionn指了指Harry手上的未来主义新型手铐，手环的内部甚至很贴心地裹了一层记忆海绵，杜绝了Harry因为可能存在的挣扎弄伤自己的情况。这是他的杰作，他非常满意。“手环的内部还可以释放电流，以防你企图逃跑或者想要殴打我和Timmy。不过我不会轻易使用点击，你会晕过去几分钟的。”

 

Harry的双手仍然牢牢地被强磁力铐在一起，他积攒已久的愤怒终于爆发出来，“这个手环脚环太傻逼了。你们俩个真的是变态吧。”

 

他极度不满地喘息着，胸口剧烈地起伏，从他的领口裸露出的皮肤向上蔓延出带着薄汗的浅粉，而领口往下，那两块经过精心锻炼形状姣好的胸肌因为双臂的向内挤压，显露出一条显得略微深邃的沟壑。他的脖子上锁骨上仍旧保持着经过粗麻绳摩擦产生的浅淡红痕，那些被藏在丝质衬衫里整个冬日的皮肤显然娇嫩无比，Fionn能够看见在那些覆盖在“痕迹”上的皮肤都微微地肿起。

 

他维持着这个屈辱的姿势，用锋利的眼神和Fionn做着些无声的对峙，然而不到半分钟他就屈服下来，他只想好好活动下他的肩背，他简直是个刚刚被松绑的木乃伊并且诚挚地希望自己能够实现些木乃伊的诅咒。他最后叹了口气，以缴械投降的姿态眯了眯眼睛，他冲Fionn绽放了一个短暂的潦草的微笑，“我保证不在想着逃跑的事，我乖乖的，能帮我解开吗？”

 

Harry把被锁住的双手举到头旁，他把脸颊凑在手背上蹭了蹭，从那双绿松石一般的眼睛里透出些纯真的水光，他咬紧了下唇，这让他几乎放大了他的局促不安，这让人相信他确实是真挚的而无害甚至楚楚可怜的。而他的嘴唇因为牙齿的蹂躏肿胀而颜色鲜艳，Fionn盯着他伸出嘴唇外的舌尖像花蕊一样快速地缩回去，有一瞬间的慌神，他注意到在他松开Harry的磁力遥控手铐是，他夸张地塌陷一半松弛下来，他来回活动着手臂，一边从喉咙里不自觉地拖长音调发出些夹杂脏话的感叹词。

 

他向上抬起头尽情呼吸着芬芳的自由，他真的出了一场大汗，一滴挂在脖子上的汗珠顺着他绷住的颈部曲线滑下，他那颗凸起的喉结不合时宜地上下滚动了一下，就在那汗毛舒张因为出汗水光粼粼的泛红皮肤下，Fionn几乎能听到他喉咙口含糊不清的吞咽声。闷涩的模糊的晦涩的，就像在月夜往镜湖面上投下了一颗石子那样恰到好处地打破幻影和现实的界限，这是生气勃勃的HarryStyles。

 

这种吞咽声让Fionn马上联想到第一次见到Harry的时候——也就是昨天。他举着泡着酸橄榄的马提尼，那些低度酒精顺着他的喉管滑下去的时候，他用涂着黑色指甲油的手解开衬衫第一颗扣子，解放他乱动的不安分的脖子，然后他的喉结也是这样滑动了两下，“咕噜——”Fionn给这颗躁动的混球编造了一个声音，就像春天的第一颗花蕾破开了苞了，就像欲望从铐链里危险不安地松动了下鼻腔——咕噜。

 

所以可能有人要绑架你真的不全是他们的问题吧，Fionn略带愧疚地这样想着。


End file.
